1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and an apparatus, with a display function, including the liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and an apparatus, with a display function, including the liquid crystal display device, for e.g. outputting multiple images to be individually reproduced on multi-layered liquid crystal panels from the front side.
2. Description of the Background Art
In current days, a liquid crystal display device is incorporated in various apparatuses. In apparatuses such as game machines or amusement machines, an intended content image is displayed on the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device provides realistic sensation, and a player finds a game or a play on the apparatuses interesting.
Conventionally, a single liquid crystal panel has been used in the liquid crystal display device. A display image is resultantly a two-dimensional image, and a viewer is required to wear e.g. dedicated glasses to view the display image with stereoscopic appearance. In recent years, there is used a technique of arranging multiple liquid crystal panels in the thickness direction of the display device to allow a user to view a display image with three-dimensional appearance. In the technique, different images are displayed on the individual liquid crystal panels, and the viewer is allowed to view a composite image formed by synthesizing the different images displayed on the liquid crystal panels. With use of this technique, the composite image is provided with three-dimensional appearance by arranging the different images in the depthwise direction of the display device. Also, a visual effect can be changed by applying a special effect to the images displayed on the individual liquid display panels.
An example of the conventional device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,335,998. In the publication, multiple screens for reproducing individual images are disposed in parallel to each other by a predetermined distance. The distance is typically one-fourth of the vertical length of the front screen. The actual distance, however, is changed to obtain an intended effect. The publication, however, does not disclose a specific arrangement for changing the distance between the screens. If the distance between the screens can be properly adjusted, stereoscopic appearance of an image to be displayed in a multilayered manner can be improved.